Marshmallow Kisses
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: Hermione couldn't peel her eyes away from the sight in front of her. Charlie Weasley was shirtless. Granted it wasn't an uncommon thing for the Weasley men to be shirtless, but this, this was a sight to behold. Gift for an old friend of mine, Clover Bay who is a wonderful Beta!


A/N This little ficlet is a gift for my Beta Clover Bay. It's a thank you for all the help she's given me in writing my story Hermione's Boggart. She's helped inspire me quite a bit when I needed it and I couldn't be more thankful to have her help. She wanted to see Charlie and I hope I did him justice. This is the first Charmione fic of mine and I have to say I'm rather pleased with the results. I hope she enjoys this too. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.

EDIT: Fixed up some of the spelling and wrong words. Also added a few moments and descriptive bits. Hope it makes it a bit better:D This will probably go through another editing phase soon. A friend of mine's a grammar nazi and she's going to fix that up for me:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do love to write about it.

Hermione couldn't peel her eyes away from the sight in front of her. Charlie Weasley was shirtless. Granted it wasn't an uncommon thing for the Weasley men to be shirtless, but this, this was a sight to behold. Muscles moved and twitched with the effort that he used in swinging the axe down, chopping firewood for the bonfire that night. The tattoo on his chest breathing fire with each precise swing. She shivered as he gave a grunt of exertion and turned to glare at the laughing twins.

They had making fun of her fascination all summer. They just didn't understand what a sight their brother was. Hair tied back with a strip of leather, tattoo's moving, skin glistening with sweat in the sun, the stubble on his jaw. He never smelled like pricey colognes and wearing ripped jeans and t-shirts never seemed to bother him. Another chop and a grunt sounded in the air and Hermione shivered. The twins shook their head and approached her.

She heard George chuckle, the sound coming deep from his throat. "You cold Granger? You seem to be shivering quite a bit."

Hermione scowled at him, "Shut your mouth George." She snapped at him, the bite of her tone lessened by the playful shove she gave him.

Fred shoved a glass of lemonade in her hands and nudged her towards Charlie. "Go on now luv, give him something to drink."

"Besides watching you, watch him is getting rather boring, thought you making a fool of yourself would make for better entertainment." George said with a chuckle.

Hermione blushed and glared at them, "Bugger off the both of you I wasn't watching him.. I.. I was thinking about if we'd have marshmallows tonight at the bonfire."

"Aye, homemade too. Those are Charlie's specialty you know?" Fred said grinning and began to push her towards Charlie again. "Now I'm certain he's nearly dying of thirst, so be a good little bird and bring him his drink."

"You didn't put anything in it did you?" Hermione asked as she moved toward Charlie.

"Course not, Charlie'd kill us if he found out." The twins said before walking away.

Hermione made her way to Charlie's side and stopped a few feet away, eyes following each strong swing of the axe. "Uh.." She cleared her throat, "Um, Charlie?" She questioned trying to get his attention.

He stopped the axe mid swing letting his arm fall to his side as he turned to her with a grin, "Yeah Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and blushed offering out the glass, "I thought you might be thirsty so I brought you this." She said.

"Did the twins do something to it before you got a hold of it?" He asked eyeing the glass.

"N-No… At least they said they didn't" Hermione said looking at the glass with new eyes.

"How about you take a sip and then I'll drink it? I'd rather not have something funny happen to me right now." Charlie said with an easy grin as leaned forward resting both his hands on the axe.

Hermione swallowed at proximity change, "And what? It alright if something happens to me then Charlie?" she gave him a playful glare setting her free hand to her hip.

"Course not love," Charlie looked to the ground a sheepish smile blooming on his face. "I'd just rather not get turned into anything embarrassing at the moment, 'sides love I have work to finish since my brothers wont help me. So I'd rather not delay that if it's alright with you?"

Hermione smirked, "Alright you big chicken." She suppressed her laughter at Charlie's indignant spluttering and pretended to sip from the glass. She thought it'd be rather entertaining to see something funny happen to Charlie. She made a noise of appreciation as she lowered the glass from her lips and held it out to Charlie.

Charlie grinned and reached forward for the glass grabbing it and taking a long draw of the cold liquid. He gave her a large grin before downing the glass. "Thanks Hermione I needed that but I have to finish this so I can make those marshmallows for tonight." He said before turning back to the wood.

"Do you think I could help?" She asked.

"Sure why not? It'll be fun." He said watching her walk away from the corner of his eye a happy grin spread across his face, now all he had to do was keep his brothers out of the kitchen.

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione sat in the kitchen admiring Charlie's clothed back as he finished off the marshmallows. She'd never had them homemade and she was excited to try them out for the first time. He brought the cool Marshmallows before her and picked one off the tray and brought it to her mouth.

"They taste better roasted but I figured since you helped you should get the first one before they disappear from the tray." His eyes watched her mouth as she wrapped her lips around the marshmallow and the tips of his fingers. She thought she saw him shiver and she pulled her mouth back from his fingers and thrill of pleasure went through her. He pulled his hand back from her mouth watching intently as her eyes closed and sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. "Good?"

"The best." Hermione said reaching for another one only to have her hand slapped lightly.

"No more until we get out to the fire Hermione." Charlie said chuckling softly at her pouting face.

They moved out to the backyard and made their way to the large bonfire that the twins and Bill had manage to erect while they were inside. Hermione laughed as they began to dance and wrestle around the fire, while Molly was shouting at them to be careful. Charlie sat down tray in one hand using the other to pull her with. He grabbed two clean sticks from the pile and placed the marshmallows on them before handing one off to Hermione. He spent the next five minutes tutoring her on the proper way to roast a marshmallow before he allowed her to finally roast her own. A soft moan escaped her lips as she bit into the toasted marshmallow and turned to see Charlie watch he with sparkling eyes.

"Taste good?" He asked his eyes intent on her mouth as he brought his own marshmallow to his lips.

"Mmmhmm." She said reaching for another on the, now nearly empty, plate. She stuck the marshmallow onto the stick and placed it in the fire.

"Want to know what tastes even better?" Charlie asked leaning towards her.

"What's that?" She asked turning her face to him.

"This." Charlie leaned forward and placed his lips against hers. Hermione was shocked at first then melted into him dropping her stick onto the ground and wrapping her arms around his neck. His tongue coaxed her mouth open and she moaned softly at the taste of his mouth and the marshmallow. The twins and Bill were catcalling them as Harry and Ron wolf-whistled. Molly beamed at the pair, leaning against Arthur, awwing along with Ginny. Charlie grinned and murmured against her sticky lips. "Nothing tastes better than a Marshmallow kiss." Hermione could only nod and lean forward again letting their lips meet in a dance she hoped she never got used to.


End file.
